Paleta de Caramelo
by Haru-Eaton
Summary: Tal vez una paleta de Caramelo pueda darle sentido a su vida... [Yaoi]


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Advertencias: **Insinuaciones de Yaoi

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las abarrotadas calles de Tokio, el cielo parecía sentir mi humor y estaba oscurecido por grandes nubes grises. Las personas a mi alrededor corrían en busca de refugio por la lluvia que se avecinaba, otros iban a su tiempo bajo sus sombrillas. Yo en cambio, no tenía prisa alguna y aunque no cargaba conmigo algo para protegerme del agua que comenzaba a caer, no me importaba mojarme.

Mis manos estaban hechas puños en la seguridad de mis bolsillos, mi mirada estaba baja y mi flequillo cubría la sombría expresión que estaba dibujada en mi rostro.

No tenía por qué sentirme de esta manera, tan destrozado, triste y abandonado. Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, desde que descubrí lo que sentía por ti, sabía que nada acabaría bien. Lo sabía, pero aun así no lo quería creer.

Quería seguir ilusionándome con que un día tú estarías conmigo, que me amarías de la misma manera en que yo lo hago.

Patético, lose. La sonrisa irónica no tarda en formarse en mis labios y comienzo a sentir como mi ropa se adhiere a mi cuerpo por la lluvia torrencial que se ha desatado. No me importa, ya nada importa.

Sigo caminando, dejando que las personas choquen conmigo y rememoro el cómo me hacías sentir.

El cómo tu sonrisa lograba hacerme temblar de pies a cabeza y un tinte carmesí se instalara en mis mejillas. Pero como siempre, tu distracción era demasiada que nunca llegabas a darte cuenta de mi comportamiento a tu alrededor.

Me dolía que no te dieras cuenta de mis sentimientos hacía ti, pero sabía que esos sentimientos no deberían haberse formado nunca. Era un error, era una aberración.

Eso era lo que mi padre decía siempre. Me dolía, pero debía aceptarlo y ocultar lo que sentía.

Era tu mejor amigo y con estar a tu lado, era feliz. Hasta que comenzaste a descubrir tus propios sentimientos.

Podía sentir mi corazón estrujarse cada vez que hablabas de tus experiencias. Quería callarte y gritarte cuanto te amaba, pero no podía. Era un error, no quería alejarte de mi lado, así que solo guardaba silencio y te apoyaba.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podías darte cuenta de mi dolor? ¿De mis sentimientos hacía ti?

Niego con la cabeza y agradezco infinitamente la lluvia que mojaba mi rostro, así no tendría ocultar las lágrimas que caían libremente por mis mejillas.

Llego a mi edificio con pasos lentos y mirada baja, entro al ascensor y dejo escapar un suspiro. Estaba recargado en la pared esperando a que las puertas se abrieran en mi piso, pero estas se abren tres pisos antes. Un niño pequeño con cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes entra, no tendría más de 5 años y comía una paleta de caramelo como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo. No podía dejar de verlo y es que sus ojos mantenían aquella inocencia que yo estaba comenzando a extrañar.

Aquella que te ayudaba a seguir avanzando, a pensar que todo estaría bien y que no había nada malo en el mundo. Vuelvo a sonreír de manera irónica y desvío mi mirada.

De pronto, siento un tirón en la tela de mi pantalón, miro de nueva cuenta al niño y este me sonríe de una forma que hacía que mi corazón se estrujase al ver lo feliz que era.

-¿Por qué estas triste?- Me pregunto con la normal curiosidad de un niño de su edad.

-No lo entenderías, aún eres muy pequeño.- Respondo revolviendo sus cabellos castaños con mi mano. El niño hace una mueca, decepcionado de que no le dijera la razón de mi desdicha.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, las puertas del ascensor se abren en mi piso, me despido del niño y comienzo a caminar para salir de la caja metálica. Unos pequeños bracitos se envolvieron en mis piernas, impidiendo que siguiera avanzando. Miro sorprendido al niño que me acompañaba y este solamente me sonrió mientras extendía su paleta de colores hacia mí.

-Cuando estoy triste, mi mami me da dulces. Toma, ya no estés triste.-

Tome la paleta aún sorprendido, mientras veía como el niño regresaba al ascensor y las puertas se cerraban frente a él. ¿Cómo era posible que un niño pequeño pudiera comprender más que nadie mi tristeza? Una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en mi rostro y miraba la paleta con una emoción inexplicable.

-Gracias…- Murmuro aún con una sonrisa mientras caminaba a mi apartamento.

Al entrar, todo estaba oscuro y el sentimiento de soledad era intenso. De inmediato enciendo las luces y camino hacia mi habitación, podía apreciar como pequeños rayos de luz entraban entre las cortinas, la lluvia había parado. Rápidamente me cambio de ropa para evitar un resfriado y me dirijo al balcón.

Las nubes grises permanecían pero tímidos rayos de luz comenzaban a asomarse, la lluvia había cesado y una refrescante brisa corría. El dolor y el vacía en su corazón aún eran presentes, pero el sentimiento que resguardaba no era tan fuerte como antes.

Con un suspiro, sus ojos negros como el carbón se fijaron en un marco que reposaba en la pared frente a él. Un chico rubio de ojos azules y piel bronceada, abrazaba a un adolescente de cabello negro con reflejos azules y unos ojos negros.

-Naruto…- Al pronunciar aquel nombre, un peso enorme se adhería a mi corazón, pero con todo su dolor, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

-Todo estará bien…- Digo en voz alta, dejando escapar una última lagrima, mientras veía aquella paleta de caramelo que aunque sonaba tonto, había liberado un peso que había estado cargando.

* * *

Amhh... Hola?

Esta es mi primera historia y sinceramente, no tiene sentido (?)

La escribí en un golpe de inspiración y a medida que escribía, me di cuenta que estaba quedando del asco! En fin, espero que puedan entender esto, porque sinceramente siento que es horrible jeje

**v**

**review(?)**


End file.
